


Fresh Perspective

by WhoaNellie



Series: Twist of Fate Universe (Star Trek Voyager) [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and Ceshlyta enjoy an afternoon of horseback riding on the holodeck.</p><p>Although this story can stand alone it occurs in the Whoa Nellie "Twist of fate" series breaking off from canon early season 5 shortly after the episode "Night" and using an original character.  Originally posted to ASC on September 13, 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Twist of Fate: Fresh Perspective  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)  
> Originally posted to ASC on September 13, 2001.  
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> http://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

"Hi." Professor Ceshlyta found her husband sitting in the mess hall with a cup of coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other. She ran her fingers though his dark hair as she cupped his head and leaned down to drop a kiss on his lips. Eyeing the PADD disapprovingly, she remarked. "I thought you were off today."

"I am," he laid the PADD on the table. "It's nothing major, I was just reviewing a few reports while you were in the garden."

Neelix walked over with a large basket. "Here you are, Sassy, one picnic lunch for two."

Taking the basket, she smiled at the ebullient Talaxian. "Thank you so much."

"So," Neelix clapped his hands together. "What are you two lovebirds up to today?"

"Horseback riding on the holodeck," Sassy replied.

"Oh, I didn't realize you enjoyed the equestrian sports, Commander Chakotay," the Talaxian looked over at him.

"I haven't really done that much of it," the First Officer admitted.

Sassy patted his cheek. "Maybe you just need a fresh perspective on the whole riding experience. Meet me at Holodeck Two in an hour. I need to take a quick shower and change out of this jumpsuit first."

Chakotay stood and held out his hand. "Do you want me to bring the basket with me?"

"No, I said I'd take care of everything. You just show up --without any work or thoughts of work." Looking back to Neelix, she continued. "Thanks again. See you later."

.......................................................

"Sassy?" An hour later Chakotay stood in Holodeck Two. There was a countryside program running, he could hear birds and other nature sounds in the background. Hoof beats got his attention and, as he watched, Sassy came over a small rise riding on a large, roan stallion.

"You're on time," she was slightly breathless as she swung herself down.

"That surprises you?" His gaze softened as he watched her walking towards him. Her long, black tresses hung loose, windblown from her ride. She had changed into a strapless, flowered sundress. The form-fitting bodice accented her rounded breasts, a long, full skirt flowing from the tight waist fell to about mid-calf. He chuckled briefly as he noted that she was barefoot, a frequent state she claimed was more comfortable.

"It's not like you've never gotten so absorbed in reports that you've lost track of time," she commented dryly. Sassy felt his large hands encircle her waist as she held his face in her hands. She stretched up to place a kiss on each of the dimples in his cheeks.

"Touche." Chakotay captured her lips in a deep, dizzying kiss. Her soft, full lips were crushed beneath his, her small, lithe body pressed against him.

Breaking the kiss, she gasped. "Computer, engage privacy lock." She ran her hands down his broad chest, feeling the solid strength of him. "Are you ready to go riding?"

"Where's my horse?" The only animal in sight was the roan she had been riding.

Sassy grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the horse. "I thought we'd ride double."

He nodded in agreement, stopping briefly at the horse's head. Murmuring softly, he patted the horse's nose before moving to hoist himself into the saddle. He reached back down to pull Sassy up behind him. He was somewhat startled when, instead of getting behind him, she settled herself in front, facing him.

"Sassy," he began, his arms full of wife.

"Yes, my love?" For her part, Sassy was happily nuzzling his neck.

"I'm not much of an equestrian, I'll admit; but I don't think this is the right way to ride double." Not that it was a bad way, but her mouth was nibbling along his jawline causing havoc with his concentration. He almost fell off the horse as she whispered in his ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

As she spoke, her hand slipped between their bodies to deftly unfasten his uniform pants. Her words provoked a strong response in her husband. She stroked the hardening length, enjoying the low moans he voiced in her ear. Ever since she had planned this excursion, she had been fantasizing about how he would feel. She was already wet and throbbing with anticipation. Inhaling deeply, she savored his clean, masculine scent as she quickly stripped his jacket and shirt off. She stroked her hands up his muscular arms and along his smooth, bronze chest, lightly grazing his nipples with her fingernails. His shoulders were sturdy beneath her hands as she braced herself, wrapping her legs around his waist. With the fabric of her skirt bunched above her hips, she squirmed against the rough fabric of his trousers. Her breasts were pressed against the solid wall of his chest, every breath heightening the sensation. Her mouth found his, her tongue slipping between his lips to explore and tantalize the moist cavern. Without breaking the kiss, she shifted herself up and mounted him in one fluid motion. Tightening her legs around him, she pulled back just enough to mutter, "Head towards the hills and don't fall off the horse."

Chakotay gripped the reins tighter, his other hand finding the saddle horn to steady himself, before nudging the horse into a walk. Every step rocked them together, creating a slow, erotic tempo. His breathing was ragged and he could hear that hers was no more steady. As the horse moved agonizingly slow, he moved his hand from the saddle horn to press her closer against him. The hardened tips of her breasts stroked against his chest even through the fabric of her dress. The feeling of her, hot and tight around him fired his imagination with images of the explosive culmination this was leading to. She was moaning in his ear, her hand running up and down his back restlessly, sparking his sensitized skin with each caress. Her strapless bodice pulled down easily, baring her breasts to him. The hand holding the reins moved to grab the saddle horn while he buried his other hand in her hair. He bent her back, forcing the ripe, full mounds up to meet his hot, questing mouth.

Her back bowed, she felt utterly exposed to him, increasing the intense pressure building. In this position, she was completely helpless, her small hands resting on the bulging biceps of his arms, trusting him to hold her. As his mouth closed over a straining, tawny peak, his tongue lapping at the hardened nipple, she was rocked by a powerful orgasm. She bucked against him, crying out with pleasure. Spasms still shooting through her, his mouth never stopped, instead intensifying its attentions, sucking strongly on the dark tip. As his body continued the slow, gentle rocking, rebuilding her desires, his mouth was sending streaks of fire cascading through her. When his mouth moved to pay homage to the other breast, her fingernails dug into his arms and her gasps grew in pitch. He was so hard and throbbing inside her as they continued moving together in time with the pace of the horse. A second release slammed into her, taking her breath away.

Her frantic movements spurred the horse to a trot, forcing Chakotay to release her and concentrate on riding. She sat back up, he could feel her breasts crushed against the wall of his chest, her hardened nipples grazing his with every breath. Still quivering around him as he rocked into her faster, she was whimpering ceaselessly in his ear. He could feel her nails dragging down his back in her mindless ecstasy. As his own passion began overtaking him, he urged the horse into a gallop, groaning aloud at the increased intensity it caused. She was trembling uncontrollably around him, release after release rippling through her. When her mouth found his shoulder, her sharp, white teeth digging into his skin, he lost control, erupting in her with a shout of satisfaction. He was breathing heavily when he opened his eyes, a little surprised that they were still on the horse. Off in the distance he saw a blanket spread under a tree. He turned the horse towards it, still inside her and feeling her muscles spasming continuously around him.

Sassy was lost in the pleasure consuming her. She was vaguely aware of Chakotay's release, her own cries of pleasure nearly drowning out his. By the time she felt the horse stop, he was hardening inside her once again. She held him tightly as he dismounted, carrying her over to lay her on the blanket. It was soft against her back and she protested wordlessly when Chakotay pulled out of her. Opening her eyes, she saw him removing his trousers and boots before dropping to his knees to strip her dress off as well. 'Spirits, he is beautiful', she thought, unable to give voice to the intense rush of emotion in that instant. His thick, dark hair was tousled and damp, his face flushed with his exertions. Her eyes traveled down his smooth, bronze, sweat-glistening torso to his waist. His strong hips flowed down into powerful thighs, bunched beneath him as he knelt over her. He was hard and straining as he covered her with his body.

The sight of her laying naked before him, her brown eyes almost black with desire, fired his urges painfully. He settled himself between her soft, honey-toned thighs. Capturing her lips, he drove into her as his tongue pushed into her mouth, completely possessing her body. He set a fast pace, moving in and out of her with long, hard strokes. He wouldn't have believed his desire could be so strong again so quickly, but as his body took her and his mouth ravaged hers, his passions fired him to incredible heights.

Complete exhaustion couldn't stop the spiraling ecstasy from gripping Sassy again. She tossed her head, crying out hoarsely with the intensity of the feelings consuming her. He was filling her, his large body burying itself in her again and again. His mouth was claiming her, his tongue demanding her total surrender. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, helplessly trying to press herself against him. Just then the intensity broke and she ripped her mouth away from his, screaming his name as she arching against him, lost in the strongest orgasm yet.

Hearing her scream of pleasure, he held her tighter as her release triggered his own. He collapsed onto her, utterly drained. When his labored breathing had calmed, he raised his head to look down into the sated face of his wife.

"Before you ask," Sassy began, without opening her eyes. "As a matter of fact yes, I did think to bring a fresh, clean change of clothes for both of us."

He dropped a kiss on the end of her nose. "That's nice, but did you think to bring a dermal regenerator?"

Startled at the odd request, her eyes flew open. To her dismay, she saw marks on his arms where her fingernails had dug in, teeth marks on his shoulder already showing signs of bruising and long, bloody furrows down his back. "Did I do that?" she gasped.

"Well it certainly wasn't the horse," he retorted, following his words with a tender kiss to ease her concern.

When he rolled to his side, carrying her with him so that they didn't lose the intimate contact, Sassy delicately explored his injuries. She searched his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize . . . maybe I should cut my nails. . ."

His lips cut off her apology. When she stopped trying to talk, he pulled back to meet her big, brown eyes. "I love how passionate you are. It's nothing that a dermal regenerator can't fix." He drew one delicate hand up and kissed each finger. "We'll just keep one handy from now on so you won't need to cut these precious fingernails." He glanced down the length of their intertwined bodies. "Besides, I could always just do this." He clasped her hands in one of his large hands while the other stroked down the length of her, enjoying her gasp of delight as she arched against him. He didn't think it was possible to want her yet a third time so soon, but his body responded to hers and he hardened inside her. He rolled her back underneath him. Just as his mouth captured hers, he muttered, "Let's see if this works."

..............................................................

Much later, as they were leaving the holodeck, Sassy winked at her sexy and very relaxed husband. "So, what do you think of horseback riding now?"

Pulling her into his embrace, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When he broke the kiss, he looked down into her lovely face. "I don't remember it being quite so pleasant."

Tracing along his tattoo, she smiled. "Sometimes the person you're with gives an activity a whole new perspective."

**FINIS**

****Warning: Horseback sex performed by experienced fictional characters in a controlled environment with instant access to an Emergency Medical Hologram. Do not attempt.


End file.
